full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudia Leventine
Claudia Leventine, also known as the Silver Valkyrie, is a brave captain of the Empire of the Empire Templars. Starting out as an orphaned slave, she made her way to the top on sheer will and hard work. Not even accepting bed advances from her higher ups. During a battle against the Empire and Helmsman, she and others are taken prisoner by Tazaar and taken to the Goblin Clan Caves. Spared by Rouhan and slowly accepting the new community, she becomes the Captain of the Templars of Paradigm, as well as one of Rouhan's lovers/wives. Characteristics *'Name': Claudia Leventine *'Aliases': The Female Knight that never had a Boyfriend, The Silver Lance *'Age': 20 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Training, Knighthood, working hard, children, Rouhan and Paradigm, relaxation, massages, hot springs *'Dislikes': Freeloaders, sexism, being reminded she never had a boyfriend (formerly), social events (formerly but still acts awkward in them) *'Family': Cousin, Grandmother (deceased), Parents (deceased), Paradigm Appearance Casual Empire Paradigm Background Claudia was raised in the countryside by her grandmother, Göndul, as both her parents were warriors who served the Empire and rarely came home. While still a child, Claudia went through several ceremonies that were meant for her to inherit her family's warrior crest, but she wasn't able to inherit it for some reason, and her cousin ended up receiving the position as the family head instead. As a consequence of trying to make up for her perceived shortcomings, Claudia's school life was completely academic, to the point that she did not have a social life and looked down on her classmates that rarely spent any time studying, which contributed to Claudia's rapid grade skipping through high-school and college and her degrading nickname, "The Female Knight that never had a Boyfriend." While in college, Claudia wrote an essay about Trihexa but never published it. Regardless, she is considered to be a sought-after expert on the creature by Qlippoth. At some point before her recruitment into Paradigm, she was appointed as the Captain's bodyguard. During her time with him, Claudia was basically used as a maid by him, taking care of him during his trips, supporting him with his daily life, despite her small salary, and was even mistreated by her fellow male Knights who called her the Captain's "Servant Girl". Though during the battle between Helmsmann, she and some of her units were in battle against Rouhan. Amazingly, she was impressed iwht his battle techniques, even though his swordsmanship was sloppy, but he smirked, saying she was something else. He made a little bet that if he won, she was his and he could do whatever he watned to do with her. Fuming that she would become another servant girl, she made the bet but stated that if she won, he would be her servant boy to do what he wanted. However, she lost as he was overpowering him, but attempted to use a suicide attack on him. But instead of killing her, he saved her, surprsing her of his mercy and kindness: things that Goblins would never do, as he commented to her that this bet was to win her, not to lose her. Once relocated to the Goblins Caves, as well as Rouhan becoming leader and allowing the male and female human prisoners as guests, Rouhan had come to collect the bet. To which case, Claudia began to strip to prepare… until Rouhan stopped her, saying he wanted to learn better swordsmanship from her. This surprised her further, but began to teach him thoroughly, as they trained together. Even more so, she started to become quite fond of him as she got to know more and more about him. Later on, after the battle for Ereboria, and everyone moving in, she was saved and altered alongside Katie into becoming immortal thanks to Rouhan’s Dark Blood Blessed by Gaisaric. She was made the Captain of Paradigm’s Templars, a group of Lance and Sword Knights. Later on, when Mia and Rouhan became official, she, Charlotte, and Katie also made it official with him as well, becoming lovers in the process and later on one of his wives. Personality Claudia is stated to be the strongest female knight of the Empire's Lance Division. She tries to be everything that her father ever wanted in his child, a powerful warrior, someone with a high military position, and is extremely famous among the people of Mid-World. The only real issue that she has with her father is the fact that she is not his biological daughter. Claudia shown to be a very strict and intelligent person. Whether it is a matter of the Empire or Paradigm, she does not take anything lightly. Claudia is very dedicated to her job let alone with her training, even going as far as to join demi-humans to take that title. She also cares deeply for her teammates and is very loyal to Rouhan. After falling in love with Rouhan, Claudia is shown to be very shy when around him to the point where she loses her usual calm demeanor. She is noted to like younger boys who would make her serious, making Rouhan a match in a sense. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Immortality': Given to her by intaking Rouhan's Black Blessed Blood, she has gained immortality to stay by Rouhan's side. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Leadership Skills' *'Swordsmanship' *'Lance Combat' Equipment *'Paradigm Outfit/Armor' *'Arm Shields': In place of normal lances, Claudia has been given special arm shields that transform into bigger shields and arm-mounted swords on both the front and the back ends. Relationships Claudia's Relationships Gallery Claudia Leventine, Empire armor and Anatomy.JPG|Empire Armor and Anatomy Claudia Leventine, Paradigm Attire and Armor.JPG|Paradigm casual and Armor Claudia Leventine weaponry.JPG|Weaponry - Arm Shields Voice Actor Mallorie Rodak Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:The Empire Category:Paradigm Category:Rouhan's Love Interests